the flock in la push
by ariblack10
Summary: the flock finds out who their families are


**A/N: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight but I do own Devil/Alex Clearwater, Emma Carmen, Tala Carmen, James Carmen, Penny Altera, and Steve Altera**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Subject 1_

_Devil-_

_Birth name is stated as Alex Clearwater. He has a twin, Seth, an older sister, Leah, and a mother and father, Sue and Harry. Devil's father is dead. Harry was hunting in the woods with his friend Charlie Swan when suddenly he had a heart attack and died in the hospital. Harry's death caused his children, Seth and Leah, to change into werewolves; Leah on July 4th and Seth on July 10th. Leah is known as the meanest girl in La Push, while Seth is a goody-goody boy and does not remember Devil._

_Subject 2_

_Maximum Ride-_

_Birth name is stated as Maximum Carmen. She has a twin brother, Jared, a sister, Emma, a mother, Tala, and a father, James. There is also Paul Lahote, a friend of Jared's, that lives with them. Jared and Paul are werewolves. Their change was triggered on June 9th when Emma was abused and thrown down the stairs by her ex. On that same night, after Paul changed into a werewolf, Paul imprinted on her. Imprinting means two souls are bound for life. The imprinter, Paul, would be whatever the imprint, Emma, wants, a brother, a friend, a father, a lover, and always a protector. The imprinter can not live without their imprint. The only two that remember Max are her parents, James and Tala. (**A/N: Tala means wolf**)_

_Subject 3_

_Iggy-_

_Birth name is stated as Iggy Altera. He has a twin brother, Quill, a mom and dad, Penny and Steve, and a grandfather, Eli. Quill is a werewolf. The reason he changed still remains unknown. Iggy himself has werewolf genes, but he has never been mad enough to change, and he has never been near vampires. Quill was born blind. Iggy's cousin's are Ari, Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob Black._

_Subject 4_

_Fang-_

_Birth name is stated as Fang Black. Fang is an only child with a mother, Renesme, and a father, Jacob. Jacob is a werewolf and has been for over 40 years. He changed on June 17, 1973, at 10:47 p.m. Jacob's nature is to destroy vampires, but he has been living with them for 33 years. They move every 9 or 10 years. Jacob has been married for 13 years. Renesme, or Nessie, is half vampire half human. Her mother was still human when she was born. Nessie gave birth to Fang on April 30, 2008. Fang is 50% werewolf, 25% vampire, 23% human and 2% bird._

_Subject's 5 and 6_

_Angel and Gazzy- _

_Birth names are stated as Gazzy and Angel Uley. They have an older stepbrother, Samuel, a step-sister-in-law, Emily, and no parents. Samuel is a werewolf. He was the first one before the Alpha to change. His change took place 50 years ago when Samuel came face to face with a vampire; Dr. Cullen to be exact. The vampire and Samuel, or Sam, made a treaty: Dr. Cullen and his family could not cross the La Push border or bite a human and the pack would not attack them. Now the pack has ten members: Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quill, Collin, Bradley, Jared, and Paul, and the treaty has changed. As long as one of the Cullens are with a wolf, then they may cross into werewolf territory. Sam, Angel and Gazzy are adopted, so they are not blood related, but all three are full Quileute._

_Subject 7_

_Nudge-_

_Birth name is stated as Katy Lahote. Her twin, Paul, lives with the Carmens. Their parents are unknown. Paul is a werewolf. He changed the day his friend Jared changed and for the same reason. The moment Paul looked into Emma's eyes after he changed, he imprinted on her. Like Nudge, Paul is hot headed, stubborn, and a motor mouth. Not much is known about him._

_Subject 8_

_Ari-_

_Birth name is stated as Ari Black. Ari has two twin sisters who are 21, Rachel and Rebecca. Rachel lives at home in La Push, and Rebecca lives in Hawaii. Ari has an older brother, Jacob, who is a werewolf, and a father, Billy. Ari's mother, Sarah, died in a car accident 13 years ago on the day before Jacob's wedding. There is nothing more to be said about this little family other then Jacob is married to Renesme Cullen._


End file.
